


Protect You

by IvanaRLpez



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crush, Intento de violación, M/M, Tristeza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaRLpez/pseuds/IvanaRLpez
Summary: Recopilación de OneShots escritos por mi de esta pareja.La verdad están relacionados pero no ordenados.Algunos extensos, detallados.Otros muy cortos, no detallados.





	1. Sueño

 

Sueño... Eso es lo que tengo. Sueño, y demasiado.  
Lo primero que pensé al dejar de patrullar y comprar un burrito en una tienda de servicio fue en llegar a mi apartamento más cercano y dormirme, así de simple era mi plan.  
Pero ahora, viendo al pequeño demonio totalmente dormido en MI CAMA... Se fue al carajo.  
No sería la primera vez que el enano vendría conmigo a dormir o alejarse de las estupideces de su padre... Pero jamás se había dormido en mi cama... No había llegado antes que yo...  
Prendí la pequeña lámpara que había a un lado de la cama y lo observé.  
...Tenía sus pestañas húmedas, un camino de lágrimas por sus mejillas seco, tenía un par de banditas en el rostro, un par de moratones de los hombros y mejillas...  
¿Ahora que es lo que sucedió?  
No importaba, yo estaba muriéndome de sueño y el no se iba a despertar a dar explicaciones, por lo cuál me asegure que estuvieran las alarmas activadas y me empecé a desvestir, quedando sólo en boxers, deje mi ropa de igual manera doblada que el enano la había dejado, sólo que la acomode arriba de una mesa y me metí a la cama con el menor, le quite la almohada, por que es MI almohada y acomode su cabeza en mi brazo, sintiendo la piel desnuda y algo mallugada para su corta edad.   
Estire mi otro brazo hasta alcanzar la lámpara y apagarla.  
Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, Damián se giró, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y rodeando con sus pequeños brazos mi cintura.  
-Llegaste tarde...-Me dijo.  
-Llegaste temprano...-Le dije.  
Tal parecía ser el fin de la charla, pues ya había cerrado yo los ojos está vez hasta que escuché otra vez su voz.  
-¿No quieres explicaciones?...  
Suspire pesadamente.  
-Estoy cansado, tu también estas cansado, y para mi sigues siendo un niño que debe de dormir las ocho horas... Ya mañana en el desayuno me lo explicar as si quieres, ahora duerme.  
Le di un diminuto beso en la coronilla y sentí como el me correspondía con uno justo en la cicatriz de una bala que había recibido en una misión por el...

 


	2. Cumpleaños

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Jason se había unido a los nuevos Outlast, si le preguntarán a Damián que fue lo que sintió en esos momentos diría que se sintió desplazado, abandonado, traicionado, abandonado.   
Pero ahora, con la edad de diecisiete años recién cumplidos esta mañana, diría que esos pensamientos fueron los más erróneos que pudo haber tenido en su vida.  
Pues en ese momento Slade le estaba despertando, y diciéndole con el típico tono socarrón de siempre:  
  - Si no te levantas rápido el desayuno se enfriara, Artemis se lo comerá y Jason no te preparará más tortilla española.  
Bueno, no fue cuando Jason entró a los Outlast, fue un poquito antes cuando se dio cuenta de que el forajido estaba en una especie de relación con el tuerto como a el le gustaba llamarle a ese viejo descarado que osaba acostarse con Jason cuando el estaba en la escuela.  
Aún con esos pensamientos se estiro en la cómoda cama que nunca había dejado de compartir con Todd y se fue directamente al comedor mientras se tallaba los ojos y acomodaba la playera característica de Red Hood y se topó con unas manos femeninas pero callosas tapando sus ojos.  
  - Feliz cumpleaños mocoso- Saludó la Amazona que lo empujó ligeramente al adolescente hasta sentarlo en una silla del comedor.   
El olor a cacao, canela, café, miel, pan, frutos, patata, queso, huevo y aunque no le agradará el sabor, el tocino, despertó toda su hambre que se había estado aguantando desde la noche anterior.  
La pelirroja apartó sus manos del rostro de Damián dejando le ver al equipo reunido, una verdadera familia, estaba muy feliz de haber abandonado la anterior.  
En la mesa, tal y como le había dicho el ex-militar se encontraba su tortilla española, con una vela sorpresa que fue encendida por la visión calorífica del clon de Superman y esta empezó a encender la típica pólvora, y todos los demás empezaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños".  
Damián no pudo quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento, mucho menos al ver que TinTin, el viejo gato que el había rescatado de la calle y la semana pasada se había enfermado gravemente ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones, sólo que cada curro tiempo uno le tenía que poner la medicina por una intravenosa que le habían añadido quirúrgicamente.


	3. Cumpleaños

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Jason se había unido a los nuevos Outlast, si le preguntarán a Damián que fue lo que sintió en esos momentos diría que se sintió desplazado, abandonado, traicionado, abandonado.   
Pero ahora, con la edad de diecisiete años recién cumplidos esta mañana, diría que esos pensamientos fueron los más erróneos que pudo haber tenido en su vida.  
Pues en ese momento Slade le estaba despertando, y diciéndole con el típico tono socarrón de siempre:  
\- Si no te levantas rápido el desayuno se enfriara, Artemis se lo comerá y Jason no te preparará más tortilla española.  
Bueno, no fue cuando Jason entró a los Outlast, fue un poquito antes cuando se dio cuenta de que el forajido estaba en una especie de relación con el tuerto como a el le gustaba llamarle a ese viejo descarado que osaba acostarse con Jason cuando el estaba en la escuela.  
Aún con esos pensamientos se estiro en la cómoda cama que nunca había dejado de compartir con Todd y se fue directamente al comedor mientras se tallaba los ojos y acomodaba la playera característica de Red Hood y se topó con unas manos femeninas pero callosas tapando sus ojos.  
\- Feliz cumpleaños mocoso- Saludó la Amazona que lo empujó ligeramente al adolescente hasta sentarlo en una silla del comedor.   
El olor a cacao, canela, café, miel, pan, frutos, patata, queso, huevo y aunque no le agradará el sabor, el tocino, despertó toda su hambre que se había estado aguantando desde la noche anterior.  
La pelirroja apartó sus manos del rostro de Damián dejando le ver al equipo reunido, una verdadera familia, estaba muy feliz de haber abandonado la anterior.  
En la mesa, tal y como le había dicho el ex-militar se encontraba su tortilla española, con una vela sorpresa que fue encendida por la visión calorífica del clon de Superman y esta empezó a encender la típica pólvora, y todos los demás empezaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños".  
Damián no pudo quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento, mucho menos al ver que TinTin, el viejo gato que el había rescatado de la calle y la semana pasada se había enfermado gravemente ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones, sólo que cada curro tiempo uno le tenía que poner la medicina por una intravenosa que le habían añadido quirúrgicamente.  



End file.
